fatmfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)
|This single image = RHCover.png|Last single image = DDAOCover08.jpg|Last single link = Dog Days Are Over|Last single title = Dog Days Are Over|This single link = Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)|This single title = Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)|Next single image = DSCover.jpg|Next single link = Drumming Song|Next single title = Drumming Song|next = I'm Not Calling You A Liar|previous = Dog Days Are Over|album = LUNGS}}''Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) ''is a single released for the band's debut album Lungs. The song peaked at number 12 on the UK Singles Chart, becoming the band's third most successful single to date, behind Spectrum, which peaked at number one, and You've Got The Love, which reached number five. Background The song was co-written by Welch together with Paul Epworth who also produced the song which was recorded by Mark Rankin. The track features Tom 'Moth' Monger on harp and Robert Ackroyd on guitar. During the verses, the song features some of the melody and lyrics (e.g. "How quickly the glamour fades") from Gang Gang Dance's song "House Jam". Florence described her inspiration behind the song: I'd written all these dark songs, and the label suggested we should have something that was a bit more upbeat. In the process of trying to do that, I realised maybe I was sacrificing something. So I had a really upbeat piano and drums, but the lyrics that came out were 'This is the gift/It comes with a price/ Who is the lamb/And who is the knife?' The rabbit heart is a reference to fear. I'm so afraid of what's about to happen. Of being in the spotlight. The song was also featured as BBC Radio 1's Zane Lowe's "Single of the Week". Critical Reception "Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)" received critical acclaim from music critics. Pitchfork Media wrote that Welch "adds some welcomed ambiguity to a Paul Epworth production that stunningly internalizes every pseudo-psych/freakishly-folk trend that's passed through these parts over the last few years. 'The looking glass so shiny and new/ How quickly the glamor fades,' wisely observes Welch. A gold record in every way." Chart Performance On 4 July 2009, "Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)" debuted at number twelve on the UK Singles Chart. It spent a total of seven weeks in the top twenty, and seventeen in the official top seventy-five, a significantly longer charting period than any of the band's previous three singles.8 "Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)" debuted at number forty-two on the Irish Singles Chart on 27 June 2009. The song then went on to peak at number forty-one, spending a total of eight weeks on the chart. As of July 2018 in United Kingdom the track has shifted 308,000 combined sales and streams. Charts Demo Version The song has a demo version named as "An Offering". The song was only appeared in disc 3 of limited edition box set: Remixes, Covers and Rarities. Track Listing & Formats UK CD Single # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) – 3:54 # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) (Jamie T's Lionheart Remix) – 4:49 # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) (Leo Zero Remix) – 8:09 Digital EP # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) – 3:52 # Are You Hurting The One You Love? – 2:58 # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) (Jamie T & Ben Bones Lionheart Mix) – 4:50 # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) (Leo Zero Remix) – 8:05 # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) (Switch Mix) – 4:44 UK 7" Single # Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) – 3:52 # Are You Hurting The One You Love? – 2:58 Official Versions * Album Version – 3:52 * Demo Version "An Offering" – 3:53 * Instrumental – 3:51 * Jamie T's Lionheart Remix – 4:49 * Leo Zero – 8:09 * Switch Mix – 4:44 * Live At The Wiltern – 6:49 Lyrics Album Version Demo Version